


The Worst Part of the Job

by NurseDarry



Series: He Shoots, He Scores [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, So bored, Where's the bar?, bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/pseuds/NurseDarry
Summary: Part 3 of theHe Shoots, He Scoresverse, continues on fromThis Is Your Fault Unless It's Mine. The crew is at the dreaded conference. Imagine they're sitting on a platform next to the speakers talking out the sides of their mouths to each other because they're bored as hell.





	The Worst Part of the Job

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short, silly drabble that I had to get out because I miss these guys. I've also had some lovely feedback both for the fics, and [Shinzz's](http://fannishlove.tumblr.com/) awesome edit for the series.

"Keptin, I feel like I em posing for Academy graduation holo."

"Which was yesterday, right?"

"We pretty much are. Now be quiet and look competent." 

"Captain, I believe Vice Admiral Paris is scowling at you. I would suggest that you put away the communicator."

"I’m getting security updates on it."

"You mean you’re sexting."

"Is that still a word?"

"And I’m just checking to make sure the kids haven’t burned down the house." 

"Demora will keep them out of trouble." 

"I’m sure you’re right, Sulu; the kids love her."

"She’s brought over all those old pirate movies. She likes the fencing in them."

"You mean _you_ like the fencing in them."

"Who's been talking to Ben?"

"God, now I’ll never get Sarina to stop watching holovids."

"Jim, will you just smile for the goddamned cameras? The sooner we’re out of here the better. I’m a-" 

"Kirk, stop fidgeting, you look fine."

"- doctor, not a tourist attraction."

"Thank you, Khan, so do you."

"You can’t even see me."

"I know, but you’re out there somewhere doing all that security stuff looking hot and gorgeous."

"I’m going to throw up."

"You throw up on these shoes and I’ll break your teeth."

"Can we change th’ subject? How soon till the party starts after this?"

"Another thirty-four minutes."

"Are you serious?" 

"I need a drink."

"We all need a drink."

"A big drink."

"I do not require an alcoholic beverage."

"I need the bathroom."

"You couldna have gone before this?"

"I didn’t have-" 

"Quiet, all of you. Give me a minute, and maybe I can hurry things along a little."

…

"Khan… What are you doing?" 

…

"I’ve just told the President’s adjutant that the Medusan ambassador has fallen asleep, and that it might be wise to cut short the rest of the speeches."

"How do you know he’s fallen asleep?"

"How do you know he hasn’t?"

...

"Jim, what’s going on?"

"You’re so smart, honey."

"Right everyone, I think… yes…"

"Oh thank the lord for that. I’ll be back in a minute."

"First round’s on me."

**Author's Note:**

> It might help to have at least a passing knowledge of TOS to get the joke, but if not, go [here](http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Medusan).


End file.
